ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Jack Theme Park
Sections Highlands A Scottish themed area where bagpipes are heard. Aku City A futuristic themed area where Aku, aliens and demons live. Feudal Japan A feudal Japan themed area where Japanese people and samurai are seen. Robot Factory A factory where X9, Exdor, the Ultra-Robots and Beetle Drones are found. Haunted Graveyard A haunted area where Demongo, his souls and zombies are encountered. Chrystallis An alien region where Verbina, Astor, Chitron 6 and aliens are met. Sparta A region where Spartans and robots are found. Dome of Doom A colosseum where Dome champions are met. Rides *Flying Transport: A ride where people ride on flying cars all over Aku City. *The Tale of X9: A dark ride where people see the story of X9. *Soul Stealer: A roller coaster based on Demongo. *Zombie Maze: Maze where people find zombies and souls in a haunted house. *Bagpipes Festival: Live event where the Scotsman and his wife tell people about Scottish culture. *Samurai Jack Live: A live interpretation of a Samurai Jack episode. *Demon Drop: A thriller coaster based on Aku. *Travel To Worlds: A dark ride where people go to different planets. *Origins of Samurai Jack: A dark ride where people learn the backstory of Samurai Jack. *The Samurai: A roller coaster. *Oil Bleeder: A spinning ride hosted by Exdor. *Nut Buster: A robotic themed coaster. *DJ Music Fest: Live event where DJ Salvatore plays music and people come and dance. *Alien Attack: A shoot game where you shoot at aliens. Restaurants Haggis Bar A restaurant where Scottish food is served. Entrees *Haggis *Steak Pie *King Rib Aku Food A restaurant where American food is served. Appetizers *Mozzarella Sticks *Pretzel Sticks *Chips, Cheese, Guacamole and Salsa *Buffalo Wings *Green Bean Fries Entrees *Aku Burger *Aku Cheeseburger *Aku Bacon Cheeseburger *Aku Demonburger (Jalapeno cheese, bbq sauce, bacon, onions) *Make Your Own Aku Burger *Aku Fries *Chicken Tenders *Grilled Cheese *Aku Pizza *Aku Sub *Aku Onion Rings Drinks *Aku Soda *Water (None for the Emperor) *Lemonade *Milkshake (Vanilla, Oreo, Peppermint, Strawberry, Chocolate) Extras *Aku Crown *Aku Toy Desserts *Chef of Carnage *Shogun of Sweets *Deliverer of Desserts Sushi Emperor A restaurant where Japanese food is served. Entrees *Make your own sushi *Sashimi *Sushi of righteousness Nuts And Bolts Entrees *Grilled Oil: Grilled Cheese with black colored cheese Desserts *That Was Nuts Fright Delights A restaurant where food and tons of deserts are served. Entrees *Ghoulburger *Cheeseburger *Bacon Cheeseghoulburger *Make Your Own Ghoulburger *Demongo Fries Desserts *Chocolate Truffle Soul Pie *Oreo Ghoul Shake (Vanilla, Chocolate, Smores, Strawberry) *Chocolate Mousse Essence Extras *Demongo Toy Shops Samurai Jack General Store Aku Market Demongo Merchandising Voice Cast *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Mad Jack *Mako as Aku (Archive footage) *Sab Shimono as The Emperor (Old) *Keone Young as The Emperor *Lauren Tom as Samurai Jack's Mom *Daran Norris as X9, Ra, Vishnu, Spartok *Richard McGongale as Odin *Jeff Bennett as Exdor *Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo, Time Guardian, Ultra-Robots *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman *Rob Paulsen as Rothchild *Tom Kenny as Lebidopterin King, Chitron 6 *Tara Strong as Verbina, Lebidopterin Queen *Matt Levin as Astor Category:Theme parks Category:Samurai Jack Category:Theme Parks